dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Albania
|Worst=QF 17th (23 points) |Contests played = 68 |Finalists = 22 |F1st = 0| F2nd = 1| F3rd = 0 |SF1st = 1| SF2nd = 3| SF3rd = 0 |QF1st = 2| QF2nd = 1| QF3rd = 3 }} Present since the first contest, Albania started off with a narrow semi-final exit in Dublin, they followed this up with almost the best response possible when Juliana Pasha and Luis Ejlli took the silver medal in Prague. The next 6 contests saw them make 2 finals where they came 19th and 14th, before reaching the top 10 once again in the 9th and 10th editions coming home 8th (Evi Reci) and 10th (Elvana Gjata) respectively. A 22nd place finish for Miriam Cani and Alketa in the following contest was to be the end of the good run for Albania as they failed to make the final for the rest of 2011. This was to be a tough year for Albania, they missed the first 4 finals (10 in total including the back end of 2011), but they finally got back into the final in Stavanger where Rita Ora achieved a respectable 9th place finish. They would only make a further 2 more finals for the rest of the year however, 12th in Dublin for Vjosa Selmani and 11th in Saint Helier for Miriam Cani, a result which included their one and to date only SF win. Like the previous year 2013 was to be a tough year for Albania, a 10th place finish in the second contest of the year by Alban Skenderaj was followed later in the year by 12th for Samanta Karavella, towards the end of the year Elhaida Dani managed to finish 11th before Sheila Haxhiraj took 13th in the last contest of the year. However, away from these 4 final appearances in their 11 other appearances they failed to make it through a round even once, including 2 last place finishes in the QF. Things have taken a turn for the better in 2014 however, they followed up their appearance in the final in the last contest of 2013, making the final in the first contest of 2014, their first back-to-back final appearances since 2011. In this contest Gabriella Cilmi came 17th. They missed the next 2 finals, making Albanians fear 2014 was to be another year of disappointment, but then out of the blue Eleni Foureira secured them a very impressive 4th place finish in Neuss, and this was backed up with another 4th place finish in the following contest thanks to Alana Lee (who also won her QF and came 2nd in her SF). They then missed the next 2 finals before getting into the top 10 once again when Samanta Karavella back for another shot at the title finished in 7th. 3 finals in one year is the best Albania have managed and with still more contests to come hope is high that this can be Albania’s best year in DSFE.}} | Bebe Rexha | | | | - | - | | 14th | 52 | Q | 8th | 82 | }} | Stine | | | | - | - | | - | - | L | 17th | 4 | }} | Alana Lee | | | | - | - | | - | - | | 16th | 41 | }} | Kejsi Tola | | | | - | - | | - | - | | 13th | 51 | }} | Enxhi Nasufi | F | | | 22nd | 32 | Q | 7th | 79 | 3 | 3rd | 92 | }} | Bleona | F | | | 17th | 55 | Q | 9th | 68 | Q | 8th | 82 | }} | Eliza Hoxha | | | | - | - | | 17th | 36 | Q | 7th | 95 | }} | Rosela Gjylbegu | | | | - | - | | - | - | | 10th | 54 | / }} |}